Recently, discussions on the research and development of a new power grid, wherein digital technology is grafted onto the related art general analog power grid are being carried out. With respect to the new digital power grid, the research and development of a method for transmitting and receiving power information (or electricity information) in real-time via two-way communication is also being carried out in combination with the information communication technology. For example, a Smart Grid technology, which is extensively referred to as an intelligent power grid, may further be considered as one of the power grid technologies that are being developed accordingly. Hereinafter, the terms ‘smart grid electricity information network’, ‘smart grid’, or ‘power network’ will collectively represent an example of an intelligent power grid provided with two-way communication. For simplicity in the following description of the present invention, the intelligent power grid will be referred to as a ‘smart grid electricity information network’. Respectively, the smart grid electricity information network has been implemented by using diverse methods, for example, the smart grid electricity information network may be implemented by using an internet grid or PLC (Power Line Communication), which is extensively used, or the smart grid electricity information network may also be implemented by separately standardizing a new power information grid.
Therefore, as described above, as the discussions on the smart grid electricity information network becomes more active, the requirement for reducing power consumption in electronic devices using electricity is actually increasing. Most particularly, discussions on the decrease in power consumption through an efficient use of electricity are also included herein. Accordingly, it will be apparent that the research and development of an electricity management apparatus (or power control apparatus) and an electricity management method (or power control method), which are capable of performing efficient electricity management (or power control) respective to diverse electronic devices, by using diverse power information (or electricity information) within the smart grid electricity information network is being required.